na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Musk
Scent Description: Single Note Egyptian Black Musk Fantastique. ---- ---- Review #1 by Egypt on Fri Apr 03, 2009 Seems slightly different than the prototype, In the bottle it's hard to smell anything at all aside from the reducer top(stupid allergies!). Applied to skin, at first it's softer than the prototype. Definitely black musk here where the prototype had hints of red to my nose. There's a rich, black licorice sweetness that is simply lovely. I don't like anise but black licorice I can do :] The scent goes back and forth from sweetish, murky musk to dry Egyptian musk (didn't get E. musk at all in the prototype). In the sweeter stage there's a bit of the smell of decay - sweet, damp. LOVE that scent when it's done right, and it is here. The other difference between this and the protoype, *on me*, this final version fades quickly, within 10-20 minutes it's all but disappeared. The protoype stays for hours. Lovely nonetheless, hopefully the Egyptian musk(i.e Nokturne), thing will lessen with age and leave behind the rest :p It *does* reappear, & becomes more 'prototyp-ish' after a while. The non-E. musk part, beautiful...almost sinister, in a good way, of course. Even if it wasn't, however, I would want it because of the name I should add that on hubby there's no difference between this and the prototype. ---- Review #2 by agameofthree on Sun Apr 05, 2009 Bottle: Dark musk. Me: Thick, dark musk. This doesn't really smell any different to me than the prototype. I like it, but it's not something I see myself wearing often, as it's a very "heavy" note on me. I'll keep my decant, but didn't end up buying a bottle for that reason. ---- Review #3 by BabyEleanor on Mon Apr 06, 2009 In the bottle this smells warm, rich, and slightly dry and powdery. And musky, of course. Very, very musky. Immediately when I apply this, I’m struck by how THICK this oil is. It was too thick to get through the reducer top, so I ended up taking it out. On my skin this smells like dark, powdery musk. It’s not very sweet but it has this rounded, smooth quality to it. After a while, this scent gets more intense and dry smelling on my skin. It’s a deep, dry musk and almost has a sweetness to it, but not quite. ---- Review #4 by SaphyRyan on Mon Apr 06, 2009 Warm smoky sex in a bottle. Thick, smooth, well rounded and warm. I will wear this during the nice spring and summer nights and think about walking around in Egypt with my feet in the sand and the cool nile breeze in the air. I have never smelled such a unique warm scent. If you have not bought one I suggest finding somewhere to buy one. ---- Review #5 by Hazel-rah on Wed Apr 08, 2009 Rounder and more blended than the prototype, and softened to a powdery dark thick musk with, unfortunately, still a sharp tang of rubber and tar to my nose. I imagine this would layer well but I think I'll pass it on to someone who will love it for itself. ETA: as soon as I agree to swap this, I discover the most lovely drydown: very very soft powdery floral over an even softer musk. Enjoy! ---- Review #6 by purplegirl on Mon Apr 27, 2009 ah Tabasheer.... my first real kick-in-the-teeth, stomp on my heart letdown In the bottle, Tabasheer smells a lot like Temple Nocturne, very incense/nag-champa. But on my skin.... it turned.. ugly. A little cat-pee. I've had amazing luck with NA stuffs; while this killed me, I've got some really successful Nokturnes under my belt!! So that makes me feel a little better!! But I really had high hopes for Tabasheer - I bet she smells absolutely fab on everyone else though *green-eyed* ---- Review #7 by silvrangl on Thu Apr 30, 2009 This is sexy time in a bottle. While it is dark, it also smoky and spicy at the same time. I really like it. ---- Review #8 by hayet on Mon May 04, 2009 I gave this a few weeks to age after the initial test and I think it improved a lot. Initially a very sharp, dark, almost stinging blend of woods, dark, dark ambers, and perhaps pine resins. There's something menthol like in there that my skin amps quite a lot, which keeps this blend from being utter love. I get no sweetness at all, no roundness...this is a jab in the senses with a prickly stick. Eventually it becomes richer as the pine wears off and the other woods come out, and the amber base is very lovely. So sinister and dark...do I detect a hint of patchouli in there as well...? A bit too strong and masculine on me, I'm afraid...I certainly don't need BOTH bottles. But I'll keep the one for aging purposes. ETA: It's just getting sharper and deeper...but it smells AWESOME on the man. O.M.G. So he's run off with my bottle and everyone's happy. *lol* ---- Review #9 by AEris on Sun Aug 09, 2009 I'm not sure how I missed reviewing this when it came out. The prototype was so mesmerizing and sexy, I think I forgot to review the final version! Black Musk. Exactly how you think it would smell. Deep, dark, smoky, intense, sweet....a come-hither perfume that does not hesitate to entice and attract. Do not wear this if you are not in "The Mood!" It is an incensey, sex-in-a-bottle musk for lovers! ---- Review #10 by downrightspooky on Sun Mar 28, 2010 Smells like a yum yum hippie store (not the musty funky kind) – interesting and fantastique indeed! LOVE! ---- Review #11 by crazyredhead17 on Sat Aug 14, 2010 In the bottle and on my skin, this is MUSK. I love black musk *in* things.. but on its own it's a bit overpowering (and I've only got a teeny tiny bit on!). My skin is sweetening this up just a teeny bit, but it's still a rather strong musk. Nice, but not something I reach for very often at all. ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current